Tea Ceremony: (Kogtisune X Mikazuki)
by Akasha1908
Summary: Sex in the tea room


Kogitsune silently watched Mikazuki through the outside window, afraid make a sound for fear of breaking his lover's concentration. There were very few things Mikazuki knew how to do, but making tea was one of them. Rather than use the instant tea packets Saniwa-sama had bought for the rest of the Swords, Mikazuki woke up early each morning and held his own private tea ceremony in the _chashitsu_ situated in the center of their Master's garden.

As far as Kogitsune was concerned, it seemed like entirely too much effort for one cup of tea, but it was an important part of Mikazuki's daily routine, and Kogitsune respected his lover's need for predictability.

Mikazuki was flighty by nature, and if you weren't familiar with his little quirks and nuances, you might mistake his thoughtful expression for one of complete and utter obviousness. But the male was smarter than he let on, and if you ever had the opportunity to watch him during a tea ceremony, you'd know that for a fact.

"Morning, Kogi-san," Tsurumaru chirped, strolling over to where he stood.

Kogitsune raised his finger to his lips, signaling the small white-haired male to be quiet. Tsurumaru nodded, peaking in on Mikazuki's progress. He, like Kogitsune, watched in silence as Mikazuki moved with practiced precision.

"He makes it look so easy," Tsurumaru whispered in awe. "I tried to make tea like that the other day and burned my hand twice. It's harder than it looks."

"I've no doubt," Kogitsune replied in a low voice.

"It's such an elegant process though," Tsurumaru said wistfully. "Like a dance, but only with your hands."

"Indeed."

Kogitsune didn't say aloud what he was really thinking. He didn't want to allude to the fact that his dick was currently at full attention. The entire scene was strangely erotic; every sweeping movement, every flick of Mikazuki's wrist.

Kogitsune shifted on his feet; his hard length sitting heavy between his legs. He shouldn't be thinking such inappropriate thoughts so early in the morning. Especially during a ceremony that was clearly sacred to his beloved. The last thing he wanted to do was pervert Mikazuki's private sanctuary with impure thoughts.

Just then Mikazuki looked up; his expression slightly alarmed as if coming out of some kind of trance. His eyes locked with Kogitsune's, a smile spreading across his lovely face. He gave a small wave to both him and Tsurumaru, gesturing them inside.

Tsurumaru nudged Kogitsune with his elbow. "I'll leave you two alone," he said; his amber gaze sparkling mischievously. His eyes fluttered to Kogitsune's crotch then back up again. "And I'll make sure no one comes this way."

Turning on his heels, Tsurumaru skipped away humming under his breath. Kogitsune did his best to adjust himself before sliding open the _chashitsu_ door. Mikazuki was about to pour a third cup when he looked up from his task.

"Where's Tsuru-chan," he asked, looking to see if anyone was behind Kogitsune.

"He went back to the house."

"Is he coming back?" Mikazuki asked with a small frown.

"I don't think so," Kogitsune replied. "Are you disappointed?"

Mikazuki bit his lip; the simple gesture making Kogitsune's cock twitch impatiently. Mikazuki set the kettle down, taking the third cup and putting it away.

"A little," he answered truthfully. "I was hoping to serve him a cup of tea."

"Am I not enough for you then?" Kogitsune asked, sliding off his shoes and stepping inside.

"Of course you are," Mikazuki blushed, patting the spot beside him. "It's just… I've never served anyone before. I was hoping to practice on you both."

"Well," Kogitsune said, taking a seat next his lover, "you're welcome to practice on me as much as you'd like."

Mikazuki laughed softly, taking one of the tea cups and handing it to Kogitsune. "Are you sure you won't get bored?" he asked shyly, looking up at Kogitsune through his long eyelashes."

"Not when I have your beautiful face to look at."

Mikazuki looked away; his cheeks going from soft pink to bright crimson. He lifted his own cup to his lips, trying to hide his coy smile behind the rim. Kogitsune watched with bated breath as his lover's mouth formed a small pucker and blew on the hot liquid once, then twice. When Mikazuki finally took a sip, Kogitsune thought the sight alone might make him cum.

Kogitsune looked down at the cup in his hand. His body was already burning with lust, and drinking the steaming liquid would do nothing to quell his carnal thirst.

"Is something wrong?" Mikazuki asked worriedly; his expression anxious. "Do you not like it?"

Kogitsune smiled reassuringly. "I haven't tasted it yet, but it smells wonderful." He took a sip of the tea, keeping his eyes locked with Mikazuki's clear blue gaze. "Incredible," he breathed, genuinely surprised by how delicious it was.

"R-really?" Mikazuki asked hopefully. "You're not just saying that, are you?"

"Not at all," Kogitsune replied, taking another swig. "You have a real talent for this."

Mikazuki smiled brightly; his expression pure and unguarded happiness. "I've been practicing really hard," he said, setting his cup down. "I want to serve Saniwa-sama someday, so I have to be perfect."

Jealously, sharp and piercing, blossomed in Kogitsune's chest. Though he was completely loyal and devoted to Saniwa-sama, he wasn't entirely sure how he felt about Mikazuki serving him tea… alone… just the two of them…

Mikazuki inched closer to Kogitsune; his expression filled with concern once more. "Why are you making that face?" he asked, reaching out to take a strand of Kogitsune's hair and twirl it around his finger.

"No reason," Kogitsune replied, setting his cup down beside Mikazuki's and pulling his lover into his arms. "I'm sure Saniwa-sama will be very impressed."

Mikazuki settled between Kogitsune's legs, resting his head back on the male's broad chest. When Kogitsune leaned forward to press a kiss to the top of his lover's head, his hair fell forward over Mikazuki's shoulder. Sectioning off a piece, Mikazuki started to weave together the white strands into thin braids.

They sat in silence for several moments; Mikazuki braiding Kogitsune's hair while he watched quietly. Though they hadn't been a couple for long, they were so comfortable together, that neither of them felt pressured to fill the silence with conversation. They could sit for hours in each other's presence, communicating their love without a single word.

"How long are you going to make me wait?" Mikazuki asked.

"What do you mean?" Kogitsune replied, plucking absently at the fabric of Mikazuki's kimono.

Mikazuki sat up, looking over his shoulder and glancing down at the mound between Kogitsune's legs.

"You've been poking me in the back for quite some time now," Mikazuki answered, turning around to face him completely. "I'm trying to be patient, but I'm at my limit."

Kogitsune blinked, not sure how to respond. He'd been doing his best to keep his desire under control. In truth, he'd been waiting for an opportunity to suggest they go back to his room, but he'd been enjoying their time together and decided to linger a while longer.

"You… want to?" he asked, looking around the room. "Here?"

Mikazuki climbed to his feet, standing in between Kogitsune's legs as he started to undress.

"Where else?" he asked, answering Kogitsune's question with a question.

"But I thought…" Kogitsune swallowed tightly; his ability to focus dwindling with every piece of clothing Mikazuki removed. "This place is special to you. I don't want to… you know… taint it."

"Taint it?" Mikazuki replied, sounding almost offended. "Nothing about our love is immoral or shameful, why would you say such thing?"

"That's not what I meant, I…" Kogitsune reached up to help Mikazuki undress, flinching when the male slapped his hand away.

"No," Mikazuki said, staring down at Kogitsune coldly. "I want you to watch. As a matter of fact," he added, continuing to remove his clothing. "I don't want you to touch me at all. That's your punishment for saying something so utterly ridiculous."

Kogitsune's brow furrowed in confusion, wondering why Mikazuki was still undressing… When Mikazuki was completely naked, he knelt down in front of Kogitsune. Without so much as a word, he started to undress him.

"Here," Kogitsune said; his fingertips brushing Mikazuki's hand, "let me help."

Mikazuki snatched his hand back, pinning Kogitsune with a stern look. "This is your second warning," he said in a threatening voice. "There will not be third."

Kogitsune lifted his hands in the air, signaling his surrender. "Whatever you say," he replied, unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Mikazuki was an aggressive lover; he knew what he liked and how he liked it. But it was rare for him to take charge of their love-making. Kogitsune was interested in seeing where it would lead…

Mikazuki stared down at Kogitsune's now exposed dick, licking his lips as his hand took hold of the throbbing length. He leaned down, flicking the tip with his tongue. Kogitsune sucked in a sharp breath, blowing it out slowly as Mikazuki's lips wrapped lovingly around his cock. He leaned back on the heels of his hands; his head falling back in exquisite agony.

Mikazuki showed no restraint, greedily sucking and slurping. Twice, Kogitsune almost took hold of the male's head; desperate to f*ck the back of his lover's throat. But, as if reading his mind, and without having to look, Mikazuki pushed his hands out of the way both times. In his desperation, he lifted his hips of the ground, thrusting upward every time Mikazuki pushed his head down.

The sound of Mikazuki's strangled chocking was like music to Kogitsune's ears. He knew he should stop, but he couldn't. All he could think about was shooting his hot, thick cum down the back of Mikazuki's throat. He would grab the back of his lover's head whether he wanted him to or not, and hold him in place while he emptied every drop of his seed into his mouth.

The second before he exploded, Mikazuki stopped, sitting back on his heels and wiping the corners of his mouth.

Kogitsune cursed loudly, his chest heaving with each gasping breath. "What the hell?! Why'd you stop? I was about to cum!"

"I know," Mikazuki answered, forcing Kogitsune to lie back as he straddled his waist, "but I'm ready now. Would you rather cum in my mouth," he asked, leaning down to press a light kiss to Kogitsune's parted lips, "or do you want to cum inside of _me_?"

Kogitsune reached up to touch Mikazuki's cheek, but stopped just short. He smiled at his lover, recognizing the challenge in the male's ice blue gaze. As much as he wanted to embrace Mikazuki, he didn't want to ruin the "game." He lay back, tucking his hands behind his head.

"You gonna invite me in then?" Kogitsune asked, shifting hips so Mikazuki lurched forward.

Mikazuki laughed softly, reaching between his legs and taking hold of Kogitsune's cock. He positioned it at his entrance, easing himself down. Kogitsune bit his bottom lip, holding his breath as Mikazuki worked to bury his cock deep inside him.

"D-don't force yourself," Kogitsune bit out. "I can…"

"Touch me and I stop," Mikazuki panted. "Just let me… Mmmmm," Mikazuki moaned, sweetly. "There we go," he whispered.

Kogitsune squeezed his eyes shut, balling his hands into fists. "You feel so… good…" he breathed. "I want to…"

Mikazuki rolled his hips, the hypnotic rhythm snatching the rest of the words out of his mouth. "What was that?" he asked, running his hands over Kogitsune's chest. "You want to what?"

Kogitsune groaned, lifting up to kiss Mikazuki on his enticing mouth. He hissed in frustration when Mikazuki pulled back.

"You like this," Kogitsune grunted. "Torturing me…"

"I like that you like it," Mikazuki whispered, nuzzling Kogitsune's cheek.

It took every bit of Kogitsune's restraint to keep his hands to himself, but with Mikazuki riding him with such wild abandon, he was quickly growing tired of the game.

"You want to touch me," Mikazuki whispered, increasing his speed. "I can see it your eyes. Do it and I'll…"

Kogitsune rolled Mikazuki onto his back, pinning him to the ground. "I'm done playing," he growled, taking hold of Mikazuki's hips and thrusting deep into his hot, wet core. Mikazuki's back arched off the ground, crying out in pain, or pleasure, Kogitsune couldn't tell… His lover's reaction brought a smile to his face, fueling his need for indulgence.

"Shall I stop?" Kogitsune asked, pulling out slowly and easing back in. "I touched you, didn't I?"

Mikazuki moaned softly, his head lolling to the side. He whispered something, but Kogitsune couldn't make out the words. He pulled out again, leaning down to nip Mikazuki's earlobe.

"My turn to torture you," Kogitsune whispered, feathering kisses along Mikazuki's jawline. "Answer me, lover, or we stop right now."

Mikazuki whimpered, grabbing Kogitsune's bottom and trying to force his cock back into his wet embrace. "Don't stop," he begged. "Come back inside…"

Kogitsune chuckled softly; the rumbling sound sending a shiver through Mikazuki's body. He did as his lover bid, thrusting in all the way to the hilt. Mikazuki gasped, his arms wrapping around Kogitsune's neck.

"I love you," Mikazuki whispered in a pained voice, burying his face in the soft strands of Kogitsune's hair. "I love you so much it hurts. Tell me," he pleaded. "Tell me you feel the same."

Kogitsune's heart swelled; the intimate confession threatening to bring him to tears. He felt exactly the same way, and if the love Mikazuki felt for him hurt, then Kogitsune was in a constant state of agony.

Rather than respond with words, Kogitsune showed Mikazuki the depth of his devotion, settling into a slow steady rhythm he knew his lover would enjoy. He wanted Mikazuki to feel nothing but exquisite pleasure; to know that he was loved and worshipped; now and for all eternity.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they finished their making love. Three times Kogitsune brought his lover to orgasm, and each time he watched in quiet wonder as Mikazuki fell apart in his arms.

Over and over he confessed his love to Mikazuki, his heart overflowing with joy each time his lover confessed in return. And when Kogitsune finally reached his own blissful release, he could do nothing but fall helplessly into his lover's arms.

Mikazuki cradled him gently to his chest, absently running his fingers through Kogitsune's hair. It felt good to be treasured like this; to give his all and have it returned one hundred fold. There was never a love more pure or perfect than the love Kogitsune felt for Mikazuki in that moment. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Mikazuki's beating heart. It was his anchor, and Kogitsune used its steady rhythm to calm his own.

"Do you feel that?" Kogitsune asked, realization suddenly dawning.

"Hmmm, what?"

"Our hearts," he said in awe. "They're beating in unison."

"Are they?"

Kogitsune sat up on his elbow, taking Mikazuki's hand and pressing it to his chest. "Feel that?" he asked, holding his lover's gaze.

Mikazuki focused intently; a smile spreading across his face after several moments. "You're right," he whispered.

"It's a sign," Kogitsune said confidently, taking Mikazuki's hand and kissing his palm. "We're meant to be together."

"You think so?" Mikazuki laughed.

"I know so," Kogitsune winked.

The sound of someone knocking on the window above them brought an end to their romantic reverie.

"Uh, who is it?" Kogitsune called out, quickly trying to cover Mikazuki's naked body.

"O-only me," Tsurumaru called out nervously. "Sorry to interrupt, it's just… are you almost done? I've been waiting out here forever!"

END~


End file.
